


Rare Chances

by Morgana



Series: Thursdays With the Thunderer [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: Thor isn't going to waste an opportunity like this





	Rare Chances

Loki was asleep in his bed.

Thor stared down at his brother, taking advantage of the rare opportunity to simply _look_ at him. This used to be a common sight - Thor had long ago lost count of the nights he’d stumbled back to his room after an evening at the taverns to find Loki waiting for him in his bed. And like the young, arrogant fool he’d been, he’d never realized just what a gift that was. He’d simply taken Loki’s presence in his bed, in his life, at his side, as his due, and it wasn’t until he’d lost it that he’d realized just how sweet and precious it had been.

The impatience that had simmered under his skin all through the Avengers’ team meeting eased away as Thor watched Loki sleep, knowing that if the meeting had ended on time, he’d never have been given this chance to reclaim this small piece of his brother. But now that he had it, he wasn’t about to let it go easily. He began to undress almost absently, hands working to remove his clothes while his eyes never left Loki, drinking in the dark contrast of his lashes against his pale skin, the arch of his eyebrows, the way his mouth was slightly parted, the elegance of his fingers that lay curled high up on his chest.

Once he was naked, Thor eased under the covers, keeping his movement slow and careful, doing his best not to wake Loki. Not yet. He wanted a little more of this stolen time, and once awake, Loki would almost certainly be prickly at being caught in such a vulnerable position. He always had been, but then, Thor used to have his own ways to soften some of those sharp edges...

Smiling at the memories that threatened to overwhelm him, Thor shifted closer, reaching out to touch for the first time, his hand settling on Loki’s chest where it always did. “Shhh, it’s all right,” he murmured when Loki stirred. “It’s just me. Go back to sleep.”

He waited until Loki stilled once more, breathing in time with his brother, then leaned in to kiss his neck. Not too light and not too hard - just the right pressure to keep Loki from waking while Thor’s hand slid down to curl around one slim hip. He stole one brief kiss, then dipped down under the blankets, unwilling to wait any longer to seek out his goal.

Lok was half-hard, his cock twitching slightly, but still lying against his thigh, as sleepy and warm and comfortable as the rest of him. Thor held his breath as he nudged Loki’s legs apart and crawled into the space between them, darting a glance up once he was in place to ensure that Loki remained asleep. When Loki’s slow, even breathing never faltered, Thor smiled. He breathed out, a warm wash of air over Loki’s cock - once, then again, giving Loki’s body time to adjust to the sensation while he remained asleep.

The whole thing was a battle of inches. Thor had learned that long ago, and he’d honed his patience in the warm darkness of blankets, teaching his brother’s body to relax, to sleep on until Thor was ready for him to wake. He stroked one finger over Loki’s cock, breathed out over him again, then opened his mouth and took his cock inside. It was something Thor had always loved, feeling Loki harden in his mouth, charting the change in his body in the most intimate way possible, and with the first twitch against his tongue, Thor knew it was something he’d never stop loving.

He held Loki in his mouth, one hand curled around his hip while the other stroked up and down one thigh, just savoring having his brother like this, sleepy and trusting, for several moments before he felt Loki’s cock begin to stiffen. As it hardened, Thor let it slide partway out, then pushed down to take more, keeping his movements slow and easy. This was for him as much as it was for Loki - more, actually, since it was Thor who got to enjoy the way Loki’s cock was firming up in his mouth, just as it was Thor who got to taste the first drop of precome that formed on the tip. He lapped it up with one soft lick and eased back down, working his way to the base to suck gently, enjoying the slow, gentle blowjob.

Time slipped by, unraveling without care until Loki shifted and Thor heard him suck in a sharp breath. He curled his tongue around the tip of Loki’s cock as he drew slowly up, and a hand slid down to help press him back down. Thor went down easily, swallowing around the head of Loki’s cock as it nudged against the back of his throat, and he heard his brother groan above him.

Loki shifted again and rasped out his name, and Thor had only one more second to enjoy the dark, warm nest of blankets and the heady smell of sex before the covers were pushed back and hands smoothed his hair away, catching it up and pushing it out of his face. He glanced up at Loki to see him raised up on one elbow, staring down at Thor with glittering, hungry eyes. And with Loki now awake, the easy blowjob changed into something else entirely, because all it took was Loki’s eyes on him, Loki’s hands stroking over his face, to spur Thor on, to have him moving faster, bobbing up and down with rhythm and purpose.

“Fuck,” Loki breathed out, his hips hitching up into Thor’s mouth. “Thor, if you - I don’t - I can’t -”

Thor knew it was the only warning he would get, and he considered ignoring it, continuing until Loki shot across his tongue and filled his mouth, but there would be time for that later. Right now, he wanted more. He pulled off, kissed the tip of Loki’s cock one last time, then knelt up and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand. A flick of his thumb popped the cap open and he squeezed some out, closed the bottle, and tossed it to the side. Then he closed his fist around Loki, smiling a little at the hiss of surprise and shock at the cool liquid.

A few strokes was all it took to slick his brother up and have his cock glistening with lube. Thor moved up, shifting to straddle his hips, reached back to position him, and let himself begin to sink down. He loved this, working himself open on his brother’s cock, loved the burn and stretch, even if it was slightly eased by the fact that he’d fucked himself with one of his bigger toys that morning. And he could see the moment Loki realized it, that Thor wasn’t _quite_ as tight as he should be, could see how his eyes widened right before he thrust up, a little rougher than he might have been otherwise. “Someone was a naughty boy,” he teased in a low voice.

Thor moaned and dropped down the rest of the way, panting as he settled down on his brother’s cock. He loved this, the full feeling that the first few moments always brought, and he rocked a little to savor it. “I woke up hard,” he told Loki. “And I wanted -”

“You needed to get fucked,” Loki told him, hands settling on his hips to urge him on. “So much you couldn’t wait, could you?”

Thor shook his head. “I - ohhhh, I had to - I tried my fingers, but they weren’t enough...” He planted his hands on Loki’s chest, leaned forward, and began to move, working himself on Loki’s cock.

Loki’s smile held only a knowing sympathy rather than the bitter mockery that Thor had become so accustomed to seeing in it lately. “So hungry for it,” he murmured, thumbs stroking over Thor’s hipbones, sending shudders up his spine. “Tell me, brother, what were you thinking about when you fucked yourself this morning?”

“You,” he said immediately. “And that - unh - that banquet at Freyr’s -” They’d taken one of Loki’s hidden pathways, sneaking out to attend the banquet in disguise, masks hiding their faces, for princes of Asgard weren’t supposed to be seen at foreign orgies. And they certainly weren’t supposed to suck and fuck each other openly at those orgies, but they had. It had been glorious, feeling Loki’s’ mouth on him while others watched, sinking into Loki’s body before other hungry eyes, seeing those around him stroke their own cocks while he rode Loki to a shattering climax.

“What was it you liked best about that night?” Loki asked, arching up into him.

Thor grunted and ground down against him. “The - aah - the way everyone could see you, but you were - they wanted you, your cock, but it was all for me.”

Loki groaned. “And you were shameless in your use of it, weren’t you, brother?” He drew his fingers along Thor’s cock, but Thor knocked his hand away.

“I want -” He’d come from Loki’s cock alone that night, sitting in Loki’s lap just like this, working himself on it until he’d shot all over them both, and while it was far from the last time he’d done that, he wanted it again. When Loki’s hand settled back on his hip, Thor dug his nails in just a bit and rode him a little faster, hips snapping back and forth with the movement.

“So beautiful when you need it like this,” Loki said, his voice that dark timbre that never failed to sink right to the very marrow of Thor’s bones.

Thor could feel himself flush in response. Loki was the beautiful one, all long lines and elegance, but when he looked at Thor like that, when he spoke to him in that voice, it was all Thor could do not to blush and preen like a maiden for him. He felt his cock jerk, knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and he panted, “Loki...”

“Yes,” Loki answered. “Come for me, Thor. You’re always so gorgeous when you come. Just like that night, with everyone watching and wanting you, but you were all mine.”

He managed a few more thrusts before he was coming, his climax stealing over him, leaving him shaking and spilling over Loki’s stomach, gasping desperately for air. It was every bit as overwhelming as it had been then, almost too much so. But just as before, Loki was there to guide him back to reality, his hands drawing Thor down, his arms wrapping around him to hold him.

Thor drew in a shuddering breath. “You didn’t -”

“I will,” Loki said. “Later.” He stroked along Thor’s spine. “You were amazing.”

It was exactly what he’d said after they’d left Freyr’s, and just like that night, Thor blushed at the praise. He pressed a light kiss against Loki’s throat, feeling his brother’s pulse thrum under his lips. Loki was still hard inside him, and Thor knew that there would be several more rounds before they were both done, but for right now, he was being offered the chance to lie in Loki’s arms and simply _be_ , and he wasn’t about to turn it down.


End file.
